Gohan: The Saiyan Gamer
by TheRandomStoryteller
Summary: After being kidnapped by Piccolo to train for the Saiyan's attack, Gohan obtains a strange ability, his life is now a video game! Dragon Ballz X The Gamer!
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

"Wh-what do I do f-for training?" I asked, standing in front of green man -Piccolo was his name- ready to do what he told me to.

"First, do nothing. Live." He told me.

"What!? L-live?" I asked, unsure of how it would be training.

"That's right. Survive here, alone." Piccolo said, his voice gruff. "If you're still alive when I come back in six months… I'll teach you how to fight."

My eyes were wide and I stepped back, "Al-alone for six months at a place like this!?" I stammered, "I-I don't want to, I'll die of loneliness!"

Piccolo just laughed, "You won't be alone. This place is swarming with blood-thirsty beasts."

"Wh-WHAT! Please don't leave me!" I begged, my tail twitching behind me.

"Listen!" Piccolo raised his voice, snapping me back to my original position, "You have no time for this infantile behaviour! Survive for six months and learn how to be tough, physically _and _mentally!" Piccolo's voice then dropped to his regular tone as he continued, "Don't forget that you hold the key to the Earth's fate. Believe in your power and figure out how to effectively draw out that power."

"B-But, but I…" I tried to argue.

"See ya." Piccolo turned around, only barely facing me, "Oh and by the way? Don't even think about escaping. This place is surrounded by desert. A world of death that makes this place seem like a paradise."

"WAIT!" I yelled, "Where do I get food? And a bath? And a bed?"

Piccolo scoffed, "Do you think those would be prepared for you? Poor little princeling." he mocked.

"B-but that's not fair…" Tears welled up in my eyes.

Piccolo turned back to me, "If you want to feel resentment, curse your own fate as I do." Piccolo said, then flew off.

"WAIIIT!" I ran after him, "I'm scared, don't leave meee!" once I realised I wouldn't catch him i stopped and began to cry.

I made my way to a large rock and climbed on top to sit down, where I continued to cry.

Suddenly I felt tremors in the rock and heard loud footsteps. I stopped crying and opened my eyes, coming face to face with a dinosaur. It was nearly fifty feet tall with short arms and five horns on its head. It's mouth was lined with hundreds of sharp teeth.

My eyes opened wide as it opened its mouth and roared, lunging at me. I turned and ran, screaming the entire time.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled, "H-HELP! ANYONE!" then I felt my foot hit a rock and tripped.

The dinosaur roared and I felt oddly calm. As it snapped its jaws I jumped, easily clearing the dinosaur and landing on a cliff, hundreds of meters up.

I was happy for a moment before I looked around and began to cry again. "I CAN'T GET DOWN! HELP!"

I cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and felt my stomach rumble, "I'm scared, and hungry. I'm staaarving, I'm gonna die…" I muttered, opening my eyes to see two appleslaying there. I grabbed one immediately and devoured it, nearly gagging at the bitter taste. Then I looked around, there was no apple tree up here… but I shrugged it off.

"I wish I had some dimsum…" I groaned as I curled back up, saving the other apple for the morning.

**DAY 2**

I woke up, ate my apple, while noticing three more. Then I cried. I looked for a path down the giant spire I was on but found nothing. Then I cried some more. I sat around wishing I could fly, or just jump down and be fine like my dad could. But I couldn't

I looked up, "I wish I could be as strong as my dad." I said to the skies.

I spent the rest of the day crying and complaining to myself. I fell asleep pretty early.

That night I woke up to go pee off the side of the spire, right where I jumped away from the dinosaur. I rubbed my eyes and shivered, it was really cold up here.

I looked around again, hoping to spot somewhere to climb down, "What should I do? I can't get down from here, but if I stay here I'll starve to death…" I sniffled, "Why is this happening to me." then a realisation hit me, "Why is it so bright when it's night?" my home in the mountains was always dark at night.

I turned and saw the moon, "Wow, the moon is so round! I've never seen the full m…" my heart began to beat faster, and faster.

'_**Blutz Wave' limit reached. Initiating transformation to 'Oozaru' due to age mental functions will be shut down. **_

That mechanical voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

**DAY 3**

I woke up in new clothes, and off the spire. I was in an exact copy of my dad's gi. There was also a sword there. I strapped the sword to my back and looked around, "Mr. Piccolo?" he was nowhere to be seen, "HELP!" I shouted.

**Help For: Instructions?**

**[YES] or [NO]**

I froze as a blue box appeared in front of my face. I reached out a finger and pressed **[YES]** and was greeted with an even larger blue box.

**Welcome, Son Gohan -The Gamer- **

**Controls**

**Status: Opens [Status Window] where you can see your stats and features.**

**Skills: Opens [Skill Window] where you can see any skills you have.**

**Inventory: Opens [Inventory Window] where you can store or take out items, including money.**

**Quests: Opens [Quest Window] where you can see any active quests as well as any completed quests**

**Equipment: Opens [Equipment Window] where you can see any equipped item as well as it's stats.**

The window closed and nearly instantly another popped up.

**{NEW QUEST}**

**[Find Food!]**

_**-Find yourself something to eat.**_

**-Reward: **_**Something to eat, 500 xp**_

_**-Fail Penalty: **__**Hunger, chance at [Malnourished] feature**_

_**{Quest is Mandatory}**_

I blinked. "Status?" I said questioningly. My eyes widened as a blue screen popped up.

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **3 (142/900)

**Hp (Regen): **71 (2.32 Regen per second)

**Kp (Regen): **70 (2.2 Regen per second)

**Strength: **11

**Agility: **11

**Vitality: **11

**Intelligence: **12

**Wisdom: **12

**Luck: **100

**Points: **10

**Features;**

_**Half-Saiyan Heritage: **__Increases __**Strength**__, __**Agility**__, and __**Vitality **_ _by an extra 2 points per level. If you have the __**[Tail] **__feature, transform into Oozaru under a full moon._

_**?: **__?_

**?: **?

**Ki Adept: **Allows one's Ki Points to raise passed 1. {KP = [10+(Intelligence*5)]}

I blinked then, thinking maybe I was going crazy, rubbed my eyes. It was still there. I saw small addition signs beside the stats and immediately went to **Intelligence** and pressed it until I couldn't anymore. As I pressed I noticed the **Points** in the bottom going down. "Mom will be happy with how smart I'm gonna get!"

"So I get points to put into my stats." I said, remembering some of the RPGs that my grandpa would bring me to play, "I guess I need to level up to get more points, and leveling up means I need to… fight?" I gulped. "Skills…"

**Skill | Level | Effect**

**Gamer's Mind [MAX]: **Allows The Gamer to think calmly through any situation. Also makes The Gamer immune to psychological attacks or status effects.

**Gamer's Body [MAX]: **Grants a body that is able to live in the real world like a game.

**Observe [Lv 1]: **A skill to find the target's information.

I shook my head, "This won't do I have no battle skills." I readied myself and began to walk, intent on finding something to eat.

I walked for forty minutes before I found anything but rocks, there was a large nest of eggs, along with a dinosaur similar to the one that had attacked me a few days ago, only much smaller, a solid fifteen feet as opposed to fifty.

"Observe!" I stated.

**Young Wildlands Carnotaurus Lvl5**

**-Hp: 150 | Kp: 0**

**A young Carnotaurus. Usually tasked with guarding young while both parents are hunting.**

I gulped and drew my sword, I wouldn't be able to beat it head on but maybe I could get a lucky attack, the only issue was I had no idea how to use a sword. Looked around but didn't spot any more dinosaurs. With a gulp I ran forwards, screaming a battlecry. The dinosaur turned around and snapped at me, its head was basically on the ground.

I jumped, plunging my sword down and praying to Kami that it would end the dinosaur. I felt really bad about this, but I needed to eat, because if I didn't survive nothing would.

**Critical Hit! 390 damage!**

I blinked as I saw the box, then fell over and nearly cried. I had done it, I had taken my first steps to surviving!

**Young Wildlands Carnotaurus slain. Gohan will be awarded 1800 Xp**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3, intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

I grinned and grabbed the dinosaur by its tail, dragging it away, or at least trying to. It was too heavy for my to drag. "Status." I opened my status window and looked at the points I had. Seeing that I had five I grinned and dumped them all in to strength, raising it to 19, and I pulled. It was hard but I could move the dinosaur now at least.

I wiped away the sweat as I sat down on a rock, the dinosaur in front of me. It had taken nearly an hour but I managed to drag it far enough away that I wasn't worried about being attacked by the bigger one. Now my only problem was that I couldn't cook it.

"Help." I said, hoping it would bring up another screen. I grinned when it did. I scrolled down to **[Ki Points] **and pressed on it, remembering the small ball of energy my dad could make.

**[Ki Points]**

**Ki Points can be used in many ways, including flight, energy blasts, and physical reinforcement. To utilize Ki Points one must first unlock the [Ki Practitioner] feature or any of its higher level features {Ki Adept, Ki Master]}. Someone with the [Ki Adept] feature is able to begin creating their own Ki based skills.**

**By most martial artists who utilize Ki, it is taught to be a spring of power within one's self, and is first brought out in the shape of a ball in between cupped hands.**

I grinned, "This is a pretty awesome power." I sat in the lotus position that I remembered my dad sitting in sometimes and closed my eyes, looking for the spring of power. Instead I found a roaring river. I grabbed as much as I could between my hands and opened my eyes to see a large yellow ball of energy. I grinned and held it in one hand, pointed it towards the dinosaur and let it fly.

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Ki Blast] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 5 Kp**

**-A ball of energy fired from one's hands. Deals (15+(Intelligence/2) damage and has a range of 30 feet. Does an extra 2 damage per level after 1.**

**For thinking of a skill on your own your Intelligence has gone up by 1.**

I grinned. I cut off a large chunk of the dinosaur's tail and threw it into the air, "Ki Blast!" I fired off a ball of energy, cooking the meat instantly.

**{Quest Completed!}**

**[Find Food!]**

**-Rewards: 500 xp, Cooked Carnotaurus.**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

I smiled as I ate the dinosaur.

**DAY 7**

A few days had passed since I gained my Gamer ability and I was enjoying doing nothing but eating the dinosaur I had killed. By placing it in my inventory I learned that it wouldn't get rotten. I had also raised my **[Ki Blast] **skill level by four by mass firing them, whether it be to cook my meat or ward off any hungry looking animals, though I never used it to kill them. I also leveled up my **[Observe]** skill to level 5, increasing the range and letting me see the current Hp and Kp of my target as well as their defenses. I hadn't leveled up again, nor had I spent any points.

I was sitting on my rock, eating the last bit of dinosaur I had when I heard the growls. I turned around and saw a group of three large dogs. I grabbed my sword and dropped my meat, "Observe!"

**Wildlands Black Wolf Lvl3**

**-Max Hp: 75 | Kp:0**

**-Current Hp: 75 | Kp: 0**

**-Armor: 3**

**Wildlands Black Wolf Lvl5**

**-Max Hp: 125 | Kp: 0**

**-Current Hp: 125 | Kp: 0**

**-Armor: 3**

**Wildlands Black Wolf Lvl7**

**-Max Hp: 175 | Kp: 0**

**-Current Hp: 175 | Kp:0**

**-Armor: 3**

**Black Wolves are the weakest of the wolves that inhabit the Wildlands, but they are also the most numerous. Beware their [Pack Tactics] feature, an ability that increases their damage while other members of their pack are fighting the same target.**

I spun my sword, these guys had been prowling around just outside of my **[Observe] **range, with the smallest one coming in to range only once, which was how I found them. I guess they were waiting to see if I was alone.

"Bring it on!" I shouted. The smallest ran at me first, jumping at me with a bite. I ducked and slashed its front leg, bringing it's Hp down to nearly half with one strike. I rolled just as the medium sized wolf swiped at me with its claws, nearly ripping my shirt. I noticed my health drop over 1/10th of my maximum. I grit my teeth and swung as hard as I could at the wolf's snout.

**{Skill Obtained!}**

**[Power Strike] [Lv 1]**

**Cost: 20 Kp**

**By channeling ki into a strike you increase your damage.**

**-Increase Critical Rate 15%**

**-Increase Attack Power 50%**

I watched the wolf's Hp drop 55 after the single attack and grinned, jumping into the air just as the small and large wolf would have both slashed at me with their claws. In the air I gathered ki in my free hand and threw a **[Ki Blast] **at the smallest wolf, intent on taking it out. I put more than the required ki into the ball and it doubled in size, taking ten times as much ki as a regular **[Ki blast]. **

**{Skill Obtained!}**

**[Ki Bomb] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 50 Kp**

**-A gigantic [Ki Blast]**

**-Damage + [Ki Blast]*2**

The bomb managed to hit all three wolves, killing both the medium and smallest wolf while leaving the largest at over 100 hit points. I landed and raised my sword to block a claw, but was knocked down by the hit. My sword clattered out of my hand as I slammed down hard on my back. I rolled out of the way as another claw attack nearly ripped my face open, but was caught by a bite on my back, taking nearly half of my health.

"I can't die here!" I shouted, gathering energy for a **[Ki Blast] **and firing it at the wolf's front legs, dealing a fair amount of damage and forcing the beast to let go of me. I jumped back and grabbed my sword while peeking at my health.

**[Hp: 38/105]**

**[Kp: 60/135]**

My eyes widened, that bite had done 55 damage! I readied myself to use up most of my remaining Kp. The wolf still had 68 Hp so I couldn't fool around, and if I ran I would lose my rock. I circled around the wolf, waiting for it to move. It just followed me, ready to pounce the entire time.

I charged up a **[Ki Blast] **and let it lose. Another 5 Ki Points, but hopefully another 35.5 damage. The wolf pounced right before the blast hit it, dodging the attack.

"Power Strike!" I yelled, jumping under the wolf while channeling ki into my sword. It cleaved through the wolf's stomach, leaving a deep gash. I rolled up and looked at the wolf, it was at 13 Hp and clearly going to die from its wound. I raised a hand, "Ki Blast!" the blast finished off the wolf, who instead of dying like the others seemed to vanish, leaving behind a wad of cash and a necklace with a wolf head charm on it.

**Wildlands Black Wolf X3 Slain. Gohan will be awarded 1500 xp!**

**Wolf Prince Pendant [Rare Item]**

**-Grants wearer +3 Strength and Agility**

**-Grants wearer skill [Intimidate]**

I grinned and slipped the necklace on.

**{Skill Obtained!}**

**[Intimidation] [Lv1]**

**Passive**

**-Beasts of equal or lower level who do not align themselves with anyone of a higher level than you are 20% less likely to attack you unprovoked.**

**Active** **[Costs 15 Kp]**

**-30% chance to cause fear in any enemy of lower level.**

I looked up to the sky, "Dad, Mr. Piccolo, I'll survive and I'll save the planet, just you watch!"

**Day 10**

Up until now I haven't been doing much. I killed some wild animals to eat but nothing really happened until I reached level 7 yesterday, that's when an ability called **[Instant Dungeon: Create] **appeared. According to the description it created a dungeon around the area I was in. The dungeon could have one of two monsters in it currently, Zombies or Ghosts. I wasn't really looking forward to facing either of them but I figured it might be a good way to level up.

But before I did that I wanted to find another Carnotaurus. They had good tasting meat and I was running out of wolf meat. There was another animal that came called a **Wildlands Dire Hog **but it tasted really bad so I finished it off quickly. I headed in the direction of the Carnotaurus nest that I had killed the first one at.

It took me about forty minutes again. I saw a couple of weak animals that gave me a wide berth. **[Intimidate] **was a useful skill but I might have to deactivate it for a while next time I go hunting.

When I reached the nest I gasped. There was a fifty-five foot Carnotaurus with pitch black scales. "Observe." I whispered.

**Wildlands Carnotaurus [Lv15]**

**-King of the Wildlands-**

**-Max Hp: 1000 | Kp: 500**

**The 'King of the Wildlands' as he is known around these parts, is a gigantic Carnotaurus that was experimented upon by the evil Red Ribbon Army many years ago. He watches after young Carnotauruses because he believes one day they will lead him to a proper challenge.**

"This isn't good." I said quietly, backing away only to bump into something big. I looked up and saw a twenty-five foot Carnotaurus, which roared at me, getting the attention of the King. I ran.

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Ki Reinforcement] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 1.5 Kp per second.**

**-Doubles Strength and Agility while activated. **

**-Doubles the power of any Ki based skills while activated.**

I turned back and saw the King running after me, and gaining pretty quickly. "Ki Reinforcement!" I screamed. A white aura expanded around me as I rocketed forwards. I looked back and saw that the King was nothing but a speck in the distance. Looking around me, I realised that I had no idea where I was.

"Great going Gohan." I muttered, looking around at the jungle that surrounded me. I saw a strange arch of trees and walked forwards, stepping under it I blinked and saw a red message box.

**Welcome to the Natural Dungeon, {Prehistoric Wildlands} [Recommended lvl: 10]**

**Please defeat the boss to exit**

"Wonderful." I readied my sword as a quest popped up.

**{NEW QUEST}**

**[My First Dungeon!]**

_**-Complete the dungeon**_

**-Reward: High Tier Loot, 7000 Xp**

**-Failure: Death**

_**{This Quest is Mandatory}**_

I gulped, I was three levels lower than the recommended level for this dungeon and if I fail I'm gonna die… great. "Status." I said.

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **7 (542/5500)

**Hp (Regen): **139 (3.86 Regen per second)

**Kp (Regen): **145 (2.6 Regen per second) [45/145]

**Strength: **28

**Agility: **23

**Vitality: **23

**Intelligence: **27

**Wisdom: **16

**Luck: **100

**Points: **15

**Features;**

_**Half-Saiyan Heritage: **__Increases __**Strength**__, __**Agility**__, and __**Vitality **_ _by an extra 2 points per level. If you have the __**[Tail] **__feature, transform into Oozaru under a full moon._

_**?: **__?_

**?: **?

**Ki Adept: **Allows one's Ki Points to raise passed 1. (KP = [10+(Intelligence*5)])

"I'll try and save my points for when I need them, though Intelligence is probably a good idea, but so is strength." I began thinking when I noticed something, it was like a four foot tall chicken.

**Wildlands Velociraptor [Lv 8]**

**-Max Hp: 175 | Kp: 15**

**-Armor: 5**

**An ancient creature, one of the species that were wiped out for annoying a certain powerful entity. A pack hunter who uses its vicious claws to hit weak points in an enemy.**

"Great, it's probably got that **[Pack Tactics] **feature that the wolves had, and my Ki isn't recharged yet." I pulled out my sword and slashed at the dinosaur before it noticed me, taking a decent chunk of its Hp, my sneak attack dealing double damage. It was now at 99/175 Hp. I grinned, slashing again and taking off one of its wings, though its retaliatory talon slash took out a decent chunk of my health. This thing's foot claw was as powerful at the large wolf's bite!

I didn't back off however, and stabbed my sword into it quickly, hitting a vital spot and killing the dinosaur. I pulled my sword out and watched the velociraptor vanished, leaving behind a dagger, a wad of cash, and a scroll. I picked up the cash, putting it into my inventory. The dagger and scroll I used **[Observe] **on.

**Veloci-talon [Common]**

_**-Sneak attacks with this weapon deal *8 damage.**_

**-Damage = 13+Agility-Enemy Armor**

**-Technique Scroll: Masenko [Rare]**

I grinned, picking up the dagger and tying it to my hip. As I grabbed the scroll a message appeared.

**{Would you like to learn the Skill: Masenko?}**

**[YES] or [No]**

_**Note: Learning the skill will destroy the scroll.**_

My eyes widened as I pressed the **[YES]** button.

**{Skill Learned}**

**[Masenko][Lv1]**

**Cost: 25Kp**

**-A beam of ki fired from two hands.**

**-Damage = 30 + Intelligence**

"A special move of my own, just like Dad's Kamehameha." I smiled widely, "I'm coming for you dungeon boss!" I continued on, barely noticing the 2000xp I got.

I came across a pack of three velociraptors, each the same level as the previous one I fought. My Ki and Hp had both gone back up due to the time passing and I was ready for this. I snuck around, noticing I got a new skill in the process, it allowed me to sneak better, and my sneak attacks did an extra 0.5 damage per level. I snuck around and pulled out my dagger, quickly lashing out at one of the velociraptors, killing it instantly. I threw the dagger into another one before I was noticed, dropping it as well. I pulled out my sword and ran at the last one, my **[Power Strike] **had gone up to level 3, meaning that it did 150% extra weapon damage and had a 19% chance for a critical. I slashed at the last raptor, dealing 102.5 damage. With my free hand I fired off a **[Ki Blast]** that sent the dino flying back. It was on its last 28 Hp and I didn't want it to call any allies, so I fired off another blast, ending the dinosaur.

**Wildlands Velociraptor X3 slain. Gohan will obtain 6000 xp.**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

* * *

_And that's where I'll be leaving it for the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I've noticed a lack of DBZ Gamer fics, and all the ones I can find are OC centric so I thought I'd write one about Gohan. Feel free to leave any questions or gripes, it's my first time doing a Gamer fic so any help would be super appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_So before this chapter starts I'd like to announce a change. After a few reviews pointed out that having Intelligence as the stat for Ki Points didn't really fit into the story I've changed the formula for calculating Kp. Instead of being [10+(INT*5)] it's changed to [10+(STR+AGI)+(2*(VIT+INT))] so that it more accurately represents how ki is portrayed in the series. Thank you to the reviewers who brought this to my attention._

* * *

_**LAST TIME ON GOHAN: THE SAIYAN GAMER! **_

_Four year old Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo and thrown into an insane survival test. On the third day he awoke wearing a new set of clothes with a sword. But that wasn't all, it seemed like he had become a video game character! After some run ins with large dinosaurs he had learned to fight and use his new ability. While looking for food he accidentally found himself in a strange place with ancient dinosaurs. And now, back to our young hero!_

* * *

**Wildlands Velociraptor X3 slain. Gohan will obtain 6000 xp.**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

I watched as the three raptors around me vanished, leaving behind piles of money and two more daggers. I put all the money in my inventory and tied the daggers, including the one that I had thrown, onto my belt.

I waited for a few minutes for my Kp to fill back up so that I could take out any more raptors I found easily. Then I heard footsteps and readied myself. I watched as a large triceratops, whose lowest horn was shaped like a katana, walked into the clearing I was resting in.

**Ancient Wildlands Triceratops [Lv 10]**

**-Max Hp: 400 | Kp: 50**

**-Armor: 10**

**An ancient creature. One of the species that survived destruction due to its "Amazing tasting meat". Nowadays it's horns are not as deadly.**

"Oh man this isn't gonna be easy." I grunted, readying myself for a long fight against this beast. I charged the monster and channeled Ki into my sword, "Power Strike!" I yelled, slamming my sword into the Triceratops's side, dealing over 1/4th its health with the single hit. "You're not so tough!" I taunted, only to be slashed by the dinosaur's horn, taking half my health and dropping me to the ground. I rolled back and got to my feet, jumping back. "78 damage is insane." I breathed heavily. "I've got 20 points, if I increase my Strength and Intelligence I should be able to beat this guy easily." I quickly dropped 10 points in both strength and Intelligence to power up my attacks. Then I planted my sword and raised my hands above my head, gathering ki quickly, "MASENKO!" I shouted, firing the skill off. It hit the triceratops and I saw a small box in the corner of my vision.

**{Masenko Level Up!}**

**[Masenko][Lv 2]**

**Cost: 25Kp**

**A beam fired from both hands.**

**Damage = 45 + Intelligence**

I grinned and charged another Masenko, with that level up it was almost as strong as my augmented sword strike. My Masenko this time was strong enough to push the triceratops back. It looked mad now. It roared and charged towards me. I grabbed my sword and jumped up, barely getting hit by the bladed horn and losing 48 health, leaving me with just 30 health left.

I landed and began panting, this was the least health I'd had since getting my ability and I was scared, but my **[Gamer's Mind]** was forcing it away. I readied my sword and locked eyes with the monstrous dinosaur. It would take me a minimum of two hits to take it out while a single graze would kill me. "Power Strike!" I charged, dodging to the left as it slashed down with its horn. I slammed by weapon into its head crest only to go flying back. It's Hp hadn't gone down at all!

I fired off a Ki Blast, hitting the head crest but watching the Hp drop by the full amount. "So your head is immune to physical attacks?" I put my sword away and ran at my opponent. I ducked under a horn slash and activated two skills at once, "Power Strike! Ki Reinforcement!" My white aura roared up, doubling my Strength and Agility and I channeled my ki into my fist, slamming it into the beast's side, causing it to vanish, dropping a katana and gauntlet, as well as some meat.

**Ancient Wildlands Triceratops has been slain! Gohan has obtained 3000 xp.**

"Observe"

**Triceratops Horn Katana [Rare]**

Damage = 30+Strength-(Enemy Armor/2) OR 30+Agility-(Enemy Armor)

_10% chance to ignore enemy armor_

**Triceratops Horn Gauntlet [Rare]**

Armor +2

_If wearing 2 or more other pieces of __**Triceratops Horn **__armor, double damage dealt with __**Triceratops Horn **__weapons._

I put the **Demon Style Sword** away in my inventory and equipped both the gauntlet and the katana. The blade felt even lighter than my other sword and was a few inches longer. I spun it around, it felt like it was made for my hands. I stabbed the sword into the ground and fell to the floor, laying with my arms and legs spread out wide.

I layed down, hoping to be able to recover most of my health before finding any other dinosaurs. Unfortunately I only had about ten seconds to rest before another dinosaur came, thankfully it was another level 8 velociraptor and it only had 175 Hp. It lunged at me as I got up and slashed me across the chest with its wicked talon. I tried to grab my katana but had to jump away before I died to another slash, I only had 21.2 Hp left anyways. I put my hands above my head, gathering ki to form a Masenko, but continued gathering ki for about four seconds, willing it to condense as much as possible, "Super Masenko!" I screamed.

**{Skill Created}**

**[Super Masenko] [Lv 1]**

**Cost: 75 Kp**

**A Masenko concentrated three times over.**

**Damage = (Masenko Damage)*2**

The yellow beam of energy plowed into the raptor, vaporising it instantly. I noticed it dropped a bottle filled with red liquid and smirked.

**Weak Health Potion [Rare]**

**Heals the drinker for 100Hp. Has 3 uses [3/3]**

I smiled as I saw another message pop up.

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

My Hp and Kp both refilled instantly so I decided to continue on. I didn't come across anything else for a little while. It was maybe an hour of exploring this jungle before I found the strange, small dinosaurs. They looked similar to Veliciraptors but only about a foot and a half tall and without the sickle talons.

**Ancient Wildlands Ornitholestes [Lv 3]**

**Max HP 51 | Kp: 100**

**Armor: 0**

**A small carnivore from ancient times. One of the species that managed to survive the extinction. Nowadays they tend to burrow and make pit traps to catch prey, but in ancient times they used their powerful tails as whips and overwhelmed opponents with numbers.**

I was hesitant, they probably had that **[Pack Tactics] **that would boost their power when they were all attacking me. They would go down in a single hit but with twelve of them I'd probably take some damage.

Looking at my equipment I remembered my three daggers, that would lower their numbers to 9, and with enough speed I could probably take two out. 7 would be hard but I could manage.

I threw all three daggers, with two of them hitting their marks and downing the dinos, but one flew right passed its mark and imbedded itself in a tree. I curse and jumped out, swinging with my katana and taking the head off of a raptor. I swung again, ignoring a skill pop up as I took five tail swipes at the same time. There were 8 left and I had taken 60 damage. It seemed like **[Pack Tactics] **doubled the damage they did, meaning that I only took 6 damage from each tail swipe. I grunted and slashed, taking another dinosaur down. I couldn't escape the next five tail swipes though and watched my health plummet down to 73. I dodged the last two dinosaur's tail swiped by stepping back into on of the dinosaurs. I got ready to jump but suddenly there was a giant bat circling around us. If I jumped it would attack me but if I stayed down here I would probably die. I roared, using my **[Intimidate] **skill and causing the ornitholestes to step back. I charged and slashed vertically, cutting one of the raptors in half and running a few feet back. I readied my katana and channeled ki into it. The dinosaurs seemed to snap out of their fear and charged me all at once. I swung my blade horizontally and felt a rush of ki leave my body, sending my blade out in a wide horizontal blade, cutting each raptor in half. I stabbed the katana into the ground and knelt over, huffing.

**Ancient Wildlands Ornitholestes X12 slain. Gohan will be awarded with 558 xp.**

The raptors disintegrated and the loot was 3 health potions and some money. I shrugged put everything except for one health potion in my inventory. With the one in my hands I took a quick sip and instantly felt the surge of Hp as it went back up almost to full. I looked up and saw the bat was still circling around.

**Wildlands Spiked-Wing Bat [lv 13]**

**Max Hp: 350 | Kp: 350**

**Armor: 7**

**A large bat that was wiped out alongside the dinosaurs. It uses supersonic waves to attack opponents from afar and its bladed wing tips are used to kill from close up.**

**{This is a rare enemy encounter. There is a large chance it drops a [Skill] and an item of [Very Rare] or higher}**

I grinned. My Hp was close to high and my Kp was only down by 20 points after using that sword skill. I mentally reminded myself to check it out later.

"HEY YOU!" I screamed, hoping to get its attention. "Come and get me!"

The bat turned and opened its mouth, forming a green ball of energy and firing it towards me in a large beam.

"MASENKO!" I screamed, charging a quick Masenko and firing it forwards to meet the green blast. They exploded in the center and I readied my katana. Suddenly I was struck by a sharp object and saw that the large bat had flown down through the smoke and smashed me with his wing. My hp dropped by a whole 80 points as I flew back and hit the same tree that I had thrown my dagger in to earlier. I noticed that my katana on the ground on the other side of the clearing.

The bat had swooped around and flew back towards me. I grabbed the dagger and jumped towards the bat, dragging the dagger across the bat's back, leaving a deep cut. I bounced off the back of the bat and readied a Super Masenko, firing it off towards the bat, blasting it and the trees behind it.

I landed and picked up my katana and got ready. I would finish this with one more attack. Or so I thought. Before I noticed any pain, I felt the tree hit my back and noticed the bat had it's wing in my stomach again. My Hp dropped another 80 points, leaving me with just 13 points left.

**Due to {Hp10%} the {Hidden Feature} [?] has been unlocked. [Potential Unrelenting] Feature unlocked. **

**[Potential Unrelenting]: **_While Hp is under 10%, triple Strength and Agility. Also triple the power of Ki based attack. While under 10% Hp, damage taken is lessened._

I roared and the bat flew away. I gathered the energy for a Ki Bomb and tossed it out, destroying the bat and a large swath of trees. After I saw the bat was indeed gone I fell down to my hands and knees and coughed. I took a healing potion out of my inventory and barely managed to drink it down. I instantly felt relieved. As I stood up, I looked down and saw that my gi was basically destroyed. I frowned but there was nothing I could do about it for the time being. I took a step forward and stopped when a gold box appeared in front of me.

**{Racial Feature Unlocked!}**

**[Zenkai!] [Legendary Feature]**

**[Zenkai]:** _When knocked under 25% Hp, after refilling Hp gain 10 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 10% Hp instead gain 15 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 5% Hp gain 20 __**[Points]**__._

My face nearly split with my grin. I looked at my status and noticed that I had gained 15 points and was now at 20 total.

**Wildlands Spiked-Wing Bat slain! Gohan will be awarded with 7000 xp.**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

**{Level 10 Achieved!}**

**[Title] Feature unlocked.**

**Gohan will be awarded with the [Title] Dinosaur Hunter (Apprentice)**

**Xp gained will be decreased as The Gamer is no longer in the [Newb] range.**

**Dinosaur Hunter (Apprentice) give a 10% boost in damage against Dinosaur creatures. Damage taken is also reduced by 10%.**

I was disappointed that xp I got from now on was cut but I guess it wasn't terrible. That title on the other hand would increase my effectiveness against the dinosaurs that seemed to be all over the place in this region. After making sure there was no other pop ups I checked my loot. There were two skill scrolls, a bow adorned with spikes akin to the bat's wings, a wad of cash, and a piece of black and white armor.

I went for the armor first, naturally.

**Wildlands Leather Armor [Rare]**

**Armor + 10**

_While wearing two or more pieces of __**Wildlands **__armor, increase damage done with __**Wildlands **__weapons by 50%._

**Wildlands Bow [Very Rare]**

Damage = 30+Agility-Enemy Armor

_Ignore 50% of enemy armor_

_30% chance to ignore enemy armor completely_

I equipped the armor and put the bow in my inventory. It would be useful later, after I had some arrows, but for now it would just get in the way. I also put the cash in my inventory. After that I picked up the scrolls.

**Technique Scroll [Rare]: **Gale Burst

**Modification Scroll [Super Rare]: **Spike Growth.

**{Would you like to learn the skill: Gale Burst?}**

**[YES] or [NO]**

_**Note: Learning the skill will destroy the scroll.**_

I pressed the yes button without hesitation.

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Gale Burst] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 20Kp**

**A blast of compressed wind shot from an outstretched hand or the mouth.**

**Damage = 25 + Agility**

**{Would you like to gain [Body Modification]: Spike Growth?}**

**[YES] or [NO]**

_**Note: Gaining modification will destroy the scroll.**_

I pursed my lips and pressed no, placing the scroll into my inventory for now. Maybe it would be useful later, but I didn't want to have a bunch of spikes growing off of me whenever Piccolo came to find me, that would be a lot of explaining. "I wonder if he can sense how much I've grown." I wondered, "Can Mr. Piccolo even sense me at all? It seems like I'm in the past…" I shrugged, Piccolo was probably training on his own so he wouldn't be checking up on me.

"Status"

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **10 (700/10000)

**Title: **Dinosaur Hunter (Apprentice)

**Hp (Regen): **200 (5.32 Regen per second out of combat/Per minute in combat)

**Kp (Regen): **238 (2.9 Regen per second out of combat/Per minute in combat)

**Strength: **46

**Agility: **34

**Vitality: **34

**Intelligence: **40

**Wisdom: **19

**Luck: **100

**Points: **25

**Features;**

_**Half-Saiyan Heritage: **__Increases __**Strength**__, __**Agility**__, and __**Vitality **_ _by an extra 2 points per level. If you have the __**[Tail] **__feature, transform into Oozaru under a full moon._

_**Potential Unrelenting: **__While Hp is under 10%, triple Strength and Agility. Also triple the power of Ki based attack. While under 10% Hp, damage taken is lessened._

**?: **?

**Ki Adept: **Allows one's Ki Points to raise passed 1. (KP = [10+(Strength+Agility)+(2*(Vitality+Intelligence))])

_**Zenkai: **__When knocked under 25% Hp, after refilling Hp gain 10 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 10% Hp instead gain 15 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 5% Hp gain 20 __**[Points]**__._

"Maybe I should save my points… I don't know when I'll get another ability that needs a specific stat." I looked again at all of my stats and noticed Wisdom was especially low, "But 5 points in Wisdom can't hurt." I put 5 points into Wisdom and watched my Kp regeneration go up to 3.4 per second, "Huh, I guess Wisdom will help once I get high enough Kp. It's still 10 points lower than my next lowest stats which are Agility and Vitality." I sat down and started thinking, "I think I could get to level 20 before Mr. Piccolo comes to get me in six months, with how to xp needed is increasing that shouldn't be unrealistic, I'm probably not thinking big enough honestly, even with the xp cut for reaching level 10 I should still get decent experience." I looked at my stats again, "I don't want to increase my Vitality just yet, I should take advantage of that Zenkai feature I got, but Agility will need to go up once I get my arrows. With my new skill and my bow it seems like Agility will be a major player later on. Speaking of skills once I get out of here I should train them up. After I leveled up Masenko it became a lot stronger."

**{For formulating a plan your Intelligence has gone up +1}**

"Nice!" I grinned, "But I should finish this dungeon."

I ran through the forest, looking for any other dinosaurs to fight. I ran around the forest in a random direction for about four hours until I broke through a tree line and found myself in a large clearing with a beautiful lake and a few extremely tall trees. Then I saw the middle of the night sky, a black cloud with lightning shooting out of it was flying around. From the mountain in the distance I saw a large giraffe-like dinosaur running from the cloud, but it was to no avail. The cloud seemed to fly from the sky and merge with the dinosaur just as it was about to reach the lake. I had to cover my eyes from the ensuing flash and when I opened my eyes I was horrified.

The dinosaur had changed from a dull, grey-ish green, to pitch black. It had lightning coursing around its body and clouds forming around its feet. I looked up to the massive creatures face and saw long tusks were now protruding from its mouth. It looked down at me and roared.

**Lightning Infused Ancient Wildlands Brachiosaurus [Lv 13]**

**Max Hp: 1500 | Kp: 300**

**Armor: 10**

**The ancient form of the modern day [Wildlands Brachiosaurus] infused with an ancient [Lightning Cloud], an elemental being very rarely found in the modern world. This creature is capable of using its ki to create lightning attacks. Beware its powerful legs as they are strong enough to create craters in mountainsides.**

I gulped. Running wouldn't do me any good, as much as I wanted to run away. I couldn't leave until I beat this thing, and if I didn't beat it I would die against it. I doubted that there were any other dinosaurs I could find, and the ones I could find would not be plentiful enough for me to level up.

Readying my katana I jumped into the air, intent on staying away from the creature's legs. I slashed at it's torso, leaving barely a scratch, even with my Dinosaur Hunter title. I used my legs to quickly bounced away, landing on the ground fairly well but still almost losing balance. My eyes widened as I heard lightning crackling. The brachiosaurus had its mouth wide opened, forming a ball of lightning.

I ran towards the giant dinosaur as the ball of lightning flew at me. I jumped and slashed at it's leg as I passed, barely avoiding the ball of lightning. While I was under the brachiosaurus I charged up a Ki Bomb, tossing it upwards, hitting the dinosaur right in the stomach.

**Critical Hit! 1025.2 Damage!**

I grinned as I watched the dinosaur's health drop to 289.2 and I jumped up, hoping to end the fight with one more hit. I charged a Masenko and fired it upwards, only for the dinosaur to scream, throwing me to the ground and dispersing my Masenko. I watched as the large brachiosaurus shrunk down to about 7 feet tall. Lightning crackled around the woman, who was wearing the brachiosaurus as an armor, leaving nothing of her own skin to be seen.

**Dungeon Boss: Lightning Infused Ancient Wildlands Brachiosaurus has mutated.**

**Brachiosaurus Hunter - Lightning Infused [Lv15]**

**Max Hp: 5000 | Kp: 1000**

**Armor: 10**

**A member of a tribe of ancient humans who hunted Brachiosaurus to feed their people. This specific hunter managed to kill the Lightning Infused Brachiosaurus and it bonded to her, turning her into a mindless berserker.**

I gulped as the woman leapt at me, her fist crackling with electricity as she cocked it back. I had time to block with my sword and was sent flying back as a bolt of lightning slammed into my from my own sword. I didn't take much damage though, maybe because I blocked the main attack.

I raised a hand towards her as she ran at me and blasted 4 Ki Blasts, each of them hitting her, but not slowing her down. She slammed into my stomach with an uppercut, knocking the air out of my lungs and leaving me coughing on the ground. I noticed that I only took 35 damage from her, which was strange but I wasn't going to complain. I managed to stand up as the woman watched me, charging lightning on her hands.

Then I was hit by a large bolt of lightning, right in the chest. I flew back and rolled along the ground. My health was just barely under half now. I thought that the bolt would be stronger but I could take two more. Only issue was that it was going to take me two Ki Reinforcement Super Masenkos to finish this. With the Ki I had left I could do it, but it took too long to charge it, especially when she could take me out with three attacks.

I readied my katana and ran at the woman, trying to formulate a plan as I fought. I slashed at her, taking a chunk out of her armor as I did. I grinned as my sword's effect activated, completely ignoring her armor. I slashed again and again as she recoiled from the first blow. I managed to get off another four slashes, equaling 5 in total, before I jumped away. She started swinging. I dodged all of the attacks and sheathed my katana quickly. I threw one of my daggers at her and hit her directly in the head, stunning her momentarily.

"Ki Reinforcement!" I activated it quickly, "SUPER MASENKO!" I blasted the stunned woman, engulfing her in the large yellow beam and destroying a portion of the mountain in the background. I charged in before I hit the ten second of Ki Reinforcement. I quickly pulled out my katana and slashed at her, again ignoring the armor. I hit her five times, each ignoring the armor before I had to deactivate my Ki Reinforcement so that I could use a Super Masenko again afterwards. As soon as I was in a normal state I took four punches faster than I could blink. I felt my katana slip out of my hand as I hit the ground.

**Boss Creature: Brachiosaurus Hunter has entered [Final Stage] Berserker Rage has ended. Boss damage will be increased. **

The woman's helmet had broken off, revealing a deep tanned skin and flowing red hair. Her amber eyes looked at me with malice.

"Prepare yourself warrior. This will be our final clash." She said, kicking my katana towards me.

I stood up, feeling my Potential Unrelenting feature activating. I picked up my sword and sheathed it. "I'll beat you using my fists." I said with a grin.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been without internet since the day after I published this story. I've been working on chapters while I've had nothing else to do though however so as long as nothing else happens to my internet or my laptop uploads will once a week to once every second week from now on._


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAST TIME ON GOHAN: THE SAIYAN GAMER!**_

_Gohan found himself in a dungeon that mimicked the Wildlands of ancient times and battled through dinosaurs that used to inhabit the region. He reached level 10 after defeating a powerful ancient bat creature an obtained two powerful features, Potential Unrelenting and Zenkai, both of which gave him incredible power during intense battles. He found the dungeon's boss and nearly defeated it before it changed forms, the true boss being a female hunter clad in armor made of the brachiosaurus. And now, back to our hero!_

* * *

The boss's helmet broke off, revealing a woman with deep tanned skin and fiery red hair. She had a pretty face, but her amber colored eyes held nothing but malice as she glared at me.

She grunted and kicked my katana towards me, "Prepare yourself warrior. This shall be our final clash." Lightning crackled around her.

I looked down at my katana and smirked, placing it in my inventory. "I don't think I'll need it to beat you." I felt my Power Unrelenting feature activate, its white aura pulsing around me.

**Gohan: [HP: 10/200] [KP:78.4/240]**

**Brachiosaurus Hunter: [HP:411/5000] [KP:950/1000]**

The huntress growled and began punching the air, sending lances of electricity towards me. I jumped to the side to dodge them. She kept this up for nearly 30 seconds, leaving me with no option but to dodge. I had barely any health left, and I didn't know how strong these attacks were. Once she stopped, I charged, quickly activating my Ki Reinforcement as I kicked the huntress in the chin, knocking her back. She had 135 Hp left, one more hit and I would win. I charged in, only to be slammed in the stomach by her kick, knocking me to the ground. My Hp was at 5 somehow. I felt the fear of death and the love of battle mix together in my head. I screamed as my human and Saiyan sides battled against each other.

The huntress made a spear of lightning and jabbed it down. I managed to roll away, with the weapon barely clipping my arm, leaving a trail of blood as lightning coursed through me. My Hp dropped to 1, and suddenly I felt calm. This was the end of the fight. One of us would be dead with the next hit. I gathered ki into a Ki Bomb and held it up. "Thank you, for the fight!" I said, smiling at the huntress.

The huntress smiled back, a small ember of warmth in her eyes and she created another spear of lightning, "Tempest Javelin!" she yelled, throwing the spear at me.

"Ki Bomb!" I shouted, throwing the large ball of ki forwards. It met the spear and exploded. I charged and tried to kick at the huntress, but she ducked under my kick. I landed and immediately jumped over a leg sweep, spinning and bringing my heel down. She guarded with both arms. I jumped back.

She was clearly trained whereas I was acting and reacting on instinct alone. If I couldn't end this quickly, I would be the loser.

I shot three quick ki blasts and charged. She slapped each of them away and caught my punch. She cocked her arm back with a smirk.

"Gale Burst!" I shouted. A gust of pressurised wind erupted from my mouth, throwing the huntress back. She had only 18 health left. I had exactly 12.3 Kp left as the regen timer hit a minute, but my Hp hadn't increased for whatever reason. I gathered the energy for a Ki Blast and sent it forwards. I ran after it.

As expected, the Huntress knocked the ki blast aside, leaving her open for my punch, "KI REINFORCEMENT!" I shouted, slamming a fist into the woman's stomach and shattering the armor. I watched as she dispersed into the wind, a smile on her face as she disappeared.

I fell, clutching my chest. My heart was beating incredibly fast, I could barely breath. My chest was tightening. I felt tears stream down my face. At the same time, I felt better than ever before. I had beaten the strongest enemy that I had fought to date. My first real opponent. I fell back and sat down, breathing to calm myself down.

**Boss Defeated! Brachiosaurus Hunter – Lightning Infused has been slain! Gohan will be awarded with 8000 Xp!**

**{Congratulations! For defeating the boss, you can now leave the dungeon. It will reset once a week.}**

**{Racial Feature; [Zenkai] has activated. 20 points awarded to Gohan!}**

"20 points eh? Not bad. Nearly leveled up too" I said. Then I looked at what the boss had dropped, some money, a skill scroll, and a pair of leather pants similar to the armor the boss had been wearing. I picked up the money, adding it to my total and looked down at the armor.

**Wildlands Brachiosaurus Grieves [Rare]**

**Armor +10**

_While wearing two or more other pieces of __**Wildlands **__armor, increases damage done with weapons by 50%_

I immediately equipped them and grabbed the scroll.

**Technique Scroll [Uncommon]: **Lightning Ball

**{Would you like to learn the skill: Lightning Ball?}**

**[YES] or [NO]**

_**Note: Learning this skill will destroy the scroll**_

I hit yes and felt the knowledge enter my mind.

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Lightning Ball] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 10Kp**

**A ball of lightning. Similar to the skill [Ki Blast]. Has a chance to cause paralysis.**

**Damage = 15 + ((Agility + Intelligence)/2) + [Skill Level*2]**

**Paralysis Chance = 1+(Skill Level/10) %**

I felt my lips twitch downwards. I was hoping for a better skill. The paralysis effect was good, but I doubt it'll help too much. Maybe I could make a Ki Bomb type skill with it though. I'd have to test it later. I watched the dungeon started shattering around me.

**{Quest Completed!}**

**[My First Dungeon!]**

**Rewards: 7000xp, High Tier Loot [Skill: **Flash Step**]**

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Flash Step] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 5Kp**

**Using Ki, increase your speed for a single step, appearing anywhere within [Skill Level * 10] feet of your starting position.**

"Woah!" I grinned as I saw the skill, it was impressive. If I could master it, I'd be incredibly hard to hit. "That'll be how I beat the Saiyans, I'll be too fast for them!"

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3. Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1.**

"Sweet." I grinned as the dungeon disappeared, leaving me alone in the forest I had run to before. "Wait, how do I get out of here?" I asked myself, forgetting that I had been lost in the first place.

I turned around fully and started marching out, hoping that I'd find my resting spot, or at least a spot to rest where I wouldn't be eaten.

I walked for nearly half an hour before finding a familiar looking rock. I grinned and started running. It was getting dark, so I was hoping to get back to my 'home' before the nocturnal creatures began lurking. It took me an hour to find my rock, which I jumped up top of and laid down, looking up at the starry sky. "Today was fun." I smiled.

**Day 11**

I woke up and pulled a piece of triceratops meat from my inventory, blasting it with a weak ki blast to cook it. It really was as good as my Observe skill said it would be.

Then I jumped down. I looked around and couldn't see any nearby animals. "Maybe I should just work on my skills." I picked a large rock spire as my target and began blasting.

It took me three hours of shooting the spire, but I managed to raise Ki Blast's level to 15, unlocking a new skill.

**{Skill Learnt}**

**[Rapid Ki Blasts] [Lv1]**

**Cost: X*2 [X=Number of shots]**

**Fire off a flurry of ki blasts, each doing half as much damage as a regular ki blast.**

**Max number of blasts = [Skill Level * 10]**

**Damage = X*(Ki Blast Damage / 2)**

I shrugged and started working on my other skills, taking a few breaks for eating and replenishing my KP. By the end of the day I had increased my skills by a decent amount.

Masenko, Ki Bomb, and Lightning Ball were level 7.

Gale Surge was level 5.

Super Masenko, Rapid Ki Blasts, and Power Strike were level 3.

Unfortunately, Ki Bomb, Rapid Ki Blasts, and Super Masenko didn't get any stronger on their own, they scaled directly off of their base skill's power. My other skills did get noticeably stronger however, with Power Strike now increasing the damage by 70% instead of 50%. Lightning Ball and Masenko had increased in damage by a decent amount. After I raised my stats more, I would be able to beat anything in this area easily.

"Maybe I should look for that 'King of the Wildlands' guy. He doesn't seem that tough anymore." I said to myself as I cooked more Triceratops meat, this time over a fire I made with my Ki Blast.

**Day 12**

I woke up and ate some more meat before getting up and deciding to explore. I walked back to the forest where the dungeon was and found some fruits called Goodberries. They were tasty and had the extra benefit of healing 1Hp every time I ate one. I collected about 100 of them, storing them in my inventory. I also found some Wildlands Black Wolves, but they ran away before I could fight them.

I ended up going back to my rock and training my Rapid Ki Blasts skill to level 5 before going to sleep.

**Day 13**

I ate some goodberries for breakfast and decided to practice with my katana for a bit, while also using a skill I hadn't before.

"Dungeon Create!" I shouted. I felt strange for a moment as the landscape changed to a flat wasteland. There were zombies wandering the area.

**Human Zombie [Lv7]**

**Max Hp: 150 | Kp: 0**

**Armor: 0**

**A zombie. Not much of a problem on its own but they tend to wander in packs.**

I grimaced as I saw the rotting humans. It was gruesome. "Rapid Ki Blasts!" I shouted, firing off 30 Ki Blasts, aiming at 6 zombies. When the smoke from the impact cleared the zombies were gone.

**Human Zombie X6 have been slain. Gohan will be awarded with 120 Xp!**

"Well I was hoping for a bit more Xp than that." I muttered. I could see another two dozen zombies, then I remembered I wanted to train with my katana. "Right, gotta get close to them." I ran towards the closest zombie, a woman who once had blonde hair, and jumped, slicing her head in half.

**Critical Hit!**

I ignored the other announcements as the zombie disappeared. I ducked as two zombies tried to claw at me and slashed as their legs, cutting right through and finishing the two with well placed slashes to the head.

It only took me a few minutes to take care of the last 22 zombies. They were a bit too weak for me, though I did get a new skill.

**Bladed Weapon Mastery [Lv1]**

**Increases the damage done with bladed weapons by 10% (+5% per Skill Level after 1).**

It would be useful, especially since it seemed like I was going to be using my katana a lot. I didn't get any loot from the zombies, maybe because I made the dungeon myself. I shrugged, not like I wanted any of the zombie loot. I broke the dungeon and had lunch.

After lunch I started training with Flash Step. It was a strong skill, hopefully I could use it in combat soon. I trained until the sun went down then made the last of my triceratops meat for dinner and slept.

**Day 13**

I took off my Wolf Prince Pendant so that the Intimidation skill wouldn't be active as I hunted. I went back to the forest and killed a few black wolves. It was strange, occasionally I'd throw a dagger and the wolf would actually die, like fall down and bleed but other times it'd erupt into particles and drop loot. It was kind of annoying, but I did manage to get a skill that helped me skin dead animals and take their meat as well as track them and even raised my accuracy with ranged weapons while I was hunting.

**Hunter** **[Lv5]**

**Increases chance of properly skinning animals by [Skill level*2] %.**

**Increases chance of following animal tracks without being discovered by [Skill level*2] %.**

**Increases Accuracy of ranged weapons while hunting by [Skill Level*2] %.**

It wasn't a bad skill. I'm sure it would help even more once I got some arrows for my bow.

Through my day of hunting I gathered;

Black Wolf Pelts X 12

Black Wolf Meat X 50

Wolf Prince Pendant X 3

As well as more goodberries.

**Day 14**

Two weeks here and I realised, "I talk to myself a lot. And I have another five and a half months alone here. I'm gonna go crazy."

I spent the day blasting Ki Blasts at the rock spire. It was a boring day, but my Ki Blast skill got to level 20.

**Day 15**

I decided that I wasn't going to wait around anymore. I had two more days until I could return to the dungeon, so I was gonna hunt the King.

I went to the nest and saw a single carnotaurus. It was young so I let it be. Wasn't worth enough Xp anyways, though I did manage to find a single footprint from the King. I followed it for the rest of the day, leading deep into a part of the Wildlands that I hadn't been to before.

I didn't sleep because I was afraid of being attacked so instead, I made a fire and fired Masenko into the air all night. Masenko reached level 10.

**Day 16**

I continued following the tracks and eventually I found the King. He had gotten a bit stronger and a bit bigger. Instead of being a fifty-five-foot carnotaurus he was now closer to sixty feet.

**Wildlands Carnotaurus [Lv17]**

**-King of the Wildlands**

**Max Hp: 1500 | Kp:500**

**Armor: 35**

**The 'King of the Wildlands' as he is known around these parts, is a gigantic Carnotaurus that was experimented upon by the evil Red Ribbon Army many years ago. He watches after young Carnotaurus because he believes some day, they will lead him to a proper challenge.**

"You've gotten stronger in a few days." I yelled up to him, "But I have too!"

He roared his challenge. I drew my katana, "I hope you taste good!" and charged.

I slashed at his leg, the only place I could reach, and left a deep cut. He stomped down on me, crushing me into the ground.

"Ouch." I grumbled as I stood up. If I hadn't had on all the armor that I did that might've done some real damage.

I jumped away as he stomped down again. I tossed one of my three Veloci-talons at him. It embedded itself in his leg, though I doubt he felt it. I threw two more, hitting the same area of the leg.

He roared at me, a stream of flames erupting from his maw and burning me. Thankfully they only did 75 damage and not more because I wouldn't be able to take too much. I charged forwards, "Power Strike!" I shouted, bringing my katana across the already wounded leg. My katana's ability activated, ignoring his armor. He stomped down again, but with a quick Flash Step I was at the other leg, "Power Strike!" This time, unfortunately, my katana's ability didn't activate. Didn't matter though, he was under half health.

I used Flash Step to appear in front of him and smirked, "I thought you were strong?" I yelled up, "I guess I'm the king now eh?"

He roared and blasted another cone of fire at me. A quick Flash Step and I was safely under him. Another and I was on his tail. I ran up his body, heading for the head, "Ki Reinforcement! Power Strike!" I yelled, stabbing my katana down right in his massive snout, taking out 284 of his Hp in a single attack. Then I punched him right in between the eyes. I pulled my katana out of his snout and spun it around as I stood on his face, "You lose!" I jabbed him in the eye with my sword while taking my short sword from my inventory and stabbing it into his other eye. He began to disintegrate. I flash stepped down to the ground and sheathed my katana, placing my short sword back in my inventory.

**Wildlands Carnotaurus has been slain! Gohan will be awarded with 2500 Xp!**

I retrieved my daggers and took my loot, which consisted of some meat, some cash, and a technique scroll.

**{Skill Obtained}**

**[Fire Bolt] [Lv1]**

**Cost: 10Kp**

**A ball of fire. Similar to the skill [Ki Blast]. Has a slight chance to burn target.**

**Damage = 15 + ((Strength + Intelligence)/2) + [Skill Level*2]**

**Burn Chance = 1+(Skill Level/10) %**

Another weak Ki Blast type skill. At least it added a real fire move to my arsenal.

I used the rest of the day to head to my rock. Using Flash Step as often as possible I managed to raise the skill to level 21.

**Day 17**

I went to the dungeon again. This time the bat didn't spawn, but I did manage to find 10 triceratops and get another katana as loot. They only gave 100 Xp each this time though, it kinda sucked.

I entered the boss area and the Brachiosaurus immediately blasted lighting at me. I retaliated by sending a Fire Bolt and using Flash Step to get close to it.

**Lightning Infused Ancient Wildlands Brachiosaurus [Lv13]**

**Max Hp: 1500 | Kp: 300**

**Armor: 10**

I swung my katana, "Power Strike!" I took out nearly 1/6 of its health in one swing. I shook my head, maybe this was a waste of time. Using Flash Step, I was on the monster's head. "Ki Reinforcement, Power Strike!" I shouted, stabbing down. Or intending to. Instead a bolt of lightning hit the dinosaur in the head.

I fell off of the beast's head, singed from the strike. Nearly 1/4 of my Hp was gone from that alone. Then I realised I was falling and used Flash Step to land on the dinosaur's back. I got up warily and slashed at its spine a few times. Then I appeared on the ground underneath it by using two Flash Steps consecutively. "SUPER MASENKO!" I shouted, blasting upwards at the dinosaur's unprotected belly, killing the beast.

Or at least shrinking it to its real boss form. The woman appeared without her helmet this time, but her eyes were even colder than before.

**Brachiosaurus Hunter – Lightning Infused [Lv15]**

**Max Hp: 5000 | Kp: 1000**

**Armor: 10**

"Hello again. I've been wanting to test myself against you since last time." I greeted, readying my blade.

She just charged, making a sword of lightning as she ran. "I hope I get that skill from you this time!" I called out, meeting her sword with mine in a dance of deadly slashes. I won out, sweeping her legs out from under her as I ducked under a slash and stabbing her in the stomach, inflicting critical damage. "Fire Bolt!" I shouted, firing the fire at her point blank, then using Flash Step to get away.

She stood up, forming a second blade of lightning. She charged me and we met in another clash of blades. This time she won. I took a slash across the stomach, thankfully stopped mainly by my armor. I used Flash Step to get away, "Rapid Ki Blasts!" I shouted, firing off 50 blasts. She managed to cut about 20 of them out of the air, but the other 30 left their mark, taking just over 1000 hp away. I charged her, using flash step to appear behind her, "Power Strike!" my slash landed, my katana's effect activating and phasing through her armor. She recoiled from the attack and I took a chance to swing again, "Power Strike!" again my katana's effect activated. I grinned, jumping away as she swung her blades in a wide arc behind her.

I dodged a flurry of electric lances, hoping that she would run out of ki points soon so I could end her. Luckily, I was regaining my own I points as she used hers up. Nearly 3 minutes of her lances and she stopped, out of ki.

I charged. She did the same. I ducked under a punch only to be kneed in the face. I fell back as I felt my nose break. The attack did little damage, but my nose was broken, which meant she had time to pummel me for a few seconds.

And pummel she did, even with her low attack power and my decent armor she managed to lower my Hp from 36 to 15 with a series of seven punches, each doing 3 damage. I managed to kick her away and tear my hand away from my nose. I stabbed forwards, again my katana activated. The blade embedded itself in her chest and I tore it sideways, leaving a deep gash under her armor. "Power Strike!" I shouted, slashing again as she was recoiling. "Power Strike!" I yelled again, feeling my katana's effect go off I grinned. I raised a hand and fired off a Rapid Ki Blast, this time stopping it at ten. Since she was still recoiling from my slash, she couldn't block any of the small blasts and all ten hit her. I slashed her again, ending her life.

**Brachiosaurus Hunter – Lightning Infused has been defeated! Gohan will be awarded with 8000 Xp!**

**Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3! Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1!**

**{Racial Feature; [Zenkai] has activated. 15 points awarded to Gohan!}**

"Status!"

* * *

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **12

**Hp (Regen): **234 (6 per second) (N/A in combat)

**Kp (Regen): **268 (3.6 per second) (3.6 per minute in combat)

**Strength: **52

**Agility: **40

**Vitality: **40

**Intelligence: **43

**Wisdom: **26

**Luck: **100

**Points: **60

**Features;**

_**Half-Saiyan Heritage: **__Increases __**Strength**__, __**Agility, **__and __**Vitality**__ by an extra 2 points per level. If you have the __**[Tail] **__feature, transform into Oozaru under a full moon._

_**Potential Unrelenting: **__While Hp is under 10%, triple __**Strength**__ and __**Agility**__. Also triple the power of ki based attacks. Damage is lessened._

_**?:**_

_**Ki Adept: **__Allows one's Ki Points to raise passed 1. Kp= [10+(Strength+Agility) +(2*(Vitality+Intelligence))]_

_**Zenkai: **__When knocked under 25% Hp, after refilling Hp gain 10 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 10% gain 15 __**[Points]**__. If knocked under 5% gain 20 __**[Points]**__._

**Titles;**

_**Dinosaur Hunter (Apprentice): **__10% damage boost while battling dinosaurs. 10% damage reduction while battling dinosaurs._

**Skills;**

**Ki Blast [Lv20]**

**-Ki Bomb [Lv7]**

**-Rapid Ki Blasts [Lv6]**

**Power Strike [Lv3]**

**-Ki Blade: Wave [Lv1]**

**Ki Reinforcement [Lv3]**

**Masenko [Lv10]**

**-Super Masenko [Lv3]**

**Gale Burst [Lv5]**

**Lightning Ball [Lv7]**

**Fire Bolt [Lv2]**

**Flash Step [lv21]**

**Bladed Weapon Master [Lv1]**

**Hunting [Lv6]**

**Equipment;**

**Triceratops Horn Katana**

**Wildlands Triceratops Armguard (+5 armor)**

**Veloci-Talon**

**Wildlands Leather Armor (+10 armor)**

**Wildlands Brachiosaurus Grieves (+10 armor)**

* * *

"What is Ki Blade: Wave?" I asked myself out loud. Then I remembered that skill I used against the small raptors, "Oh, that'll be useful." I checked out my loot. This time there was no scroll, only some cash and a pair of boots that matched the grieves I got last time.

**Wildlands Brachiosaurus Boots [Rare]**

**Armor + 5**

_While wearing two or more other __**Wildlands**__ armor pieces increase damage done with weapons by 50%._

I shrugged and went back to my rock.

* * *

_And that's where I'll end it this time guys. Hope you're enjoying! I will be taking some ideas for abilities for Gohan to get, but be warned, not all ideas will be used. Though I may do another Gamer-esque story in the future and use ideas that I don't use here in that one. Next time Gohan will not be the focus, so get ready to see what everyone else is up to! Also, what do you guys think about me havingthe Abyss Auction House exist in this universe? Would you like me to implement it? Would you rather it not exist? I'm gonna leave that choice up to you all.  
_


	4. Interlude 1

**Chapter 3.5: Checking in.**

**Day 10**

Piccolo grunted and stopped training against his clone for a minute. "Did that brat die that quickly?" He asked himself. He had felt Gohan get stronger over the past week, and he was strong enough that nothing should've been able to kill him that quickly, unless he was caught off guard. Piccolo grunted and his clone disappeared. He flew off to where he felt Gohan's ki last.

After he arrived, he looked around for nearly an hour, but didn't find anything. No trace of blood, not even the scraps of clothing that would surely fall off if he was eaten. Piccolo flew up to survey the area. He was beginning to panic, if Gohan died then they would have even less of a chance to defeat the encroaching Saiyans. "Dammit brat." Piccolo scowled. He was about to fly off when he felt Gohan's ki return, much higher than before.

"That brat, he's become much stronger in such a short time. It seems like he's surviving on his own just fine. I may have to come and get him for proper training sooner than I thought." Piccolo grinned as he looked down on Gohan, then his grin morphed into a confused face, "Where did he get that armor? And that sword?" Piccolo waved it off, whatever I have training of my own to do. Just don't die brat.

With that he flew off.

**Day 11**

Piccolo was training with his clone again when he felt Gohan's ki rise, as if he was using ki based attacks. "Impossible, there's no way he could do that!" he flew to investigate.

Sure enough, Gohan was firing off ki blasts into a rock spire. Then he switched to larger balls of ki. Then to a full-on beam attack. Gohan even used elemental ki, an incredibly impressive feat, as Piccolo himself needed to specifically train to use the lightning-based Special Beam Cannon for five whole years. And yet this brat was using a wind-based attack and a lightning-based attack. "Where did he learn that?"

Piccolo got mad and flew off, ignoring Gohan's ki for a few days to focus on his own training.

**Day 13**

Piccolo was image training when he felt Gohan's ki disappear once again. He flew off to check on the kid but by the time he got there Gohan's ki was back, though it hadn't risen this time.

"Strange, it completely disappeared again." Piccolo glared at the child, "How does he do that?"

**Day 15**

Piccolo was once again image training when he felt Gohan's ki rise. He looked over and saw a yellow beam light up the night sky. He waited a fee seconds and another beam tore through the sky.

"What is that brat doing?" Piccolo asked himself.

Gohan continued firing these beams into the sky for no apparent reason. All night.

**Day 16**

While training Piccolo felt Gohan's ki harden, as if the boy was in a fight. He grinned, "That brat's finally doing something worth while. It's only been a week since he fought something last. Piccolo looked in Gohan's direction and saw fire.

"That brat better not have a fire-based technique also…" Piccolo growled.

**Day 17**

Gohan's energy completely disappeared again. Piccolo ignored it and continued training. A few hours later Gohan's energy returned, noticeably stronger.

"What is that brat doing?" Even if he was a novice, growing that quickly wasn't natural. Gohan shouldn't have been this strong until five months in!

Piccolo grunted and continued his training.

* * *

**Day 10**

Krillin arrived on Kami's lookout along with Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chaiotzu, and Yajirobe. Kami instructed Mr. Popo to train them.

Krillin spared with Tien after failing to touch Mr. Popo for three hours.

**Day 15**

Tien managed to tag Mr. Popo but was forced to continue training until all of them could catch the genie.

Later that day Krillin and Yamcha both tagged Mr. Popo but were sent back to train with Chaiotzu and Yajirobe until they could hit him as well.

**Day 17**

Chaiotzu hit Popo. Yajirobe refused to try.

* * *

**Day 10**

Goku ran along the ridiculously long Snake Way.

**Day 12**

Goku kept running.

**Day 15**

Goku tried to jump along Snake Way. He nearly fell into Hell for Infinite Losers, or HFIL for short.

**Day 17**

Goku kept running.

* * *

**Day 10**

Vegeta sat in his attack pod.

**Day 12**

Vegeta was tempted to blast Nappa's pod into a sun if the oaf didn't stop talking.

**Day 15**

"That's it, I'm going to kill the moron!" Vegeta screamed. Nappa wouldn't stop talking!

**Day 17**

"Computer, place me in a medically induced coma for seven months." Vegeta said, a little too calmly.

"Vegeta, are we there yet?" Nappa's voice rang through the ship.

"Don't wake me unless it's a collision-based emergency computer." Vegeta ordered.

* * *

**Day 10**_  
_

Kami watched as the humans tried to hit Mr. Popo to no avail. He decided to check on Piccolo and the young Gohan. Piccolo was training when he felt worry. Kami too felt worry, as Gohan's presence was no longer on the Earth. Piccolo raced to the last area Gohan had been and looked around. Kami was worried, without the young halfling they wouldn't survive the Saiyan's attack. Then Gohan returned.

"Could it be, has Gaia chosen a champion?" Kami asked himself aloud. Could the being above Time and Space, a being on par with the Supreme Kai, have chosen her champion? "That would explain his immense growth. "I'll send a message to King Yemma to be passed along to the Supreme Kai." Kami said and began to write.

* * *

_And that's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter should still be out on Wednesday night / Thursday, I just wanted to toss this small little buffer chapter in there for some plot advancement. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously on Gohan: The Saiyan Gamer!**_

_Gohan defeated the dungeon boss and decided that instead of leveling up as fast as he could he would train his multitude of skills so that he could fight against even those of higher levels evenly. He defeated the Carnotaurus "King of the Wildlands" and defeated the dungeon boss a second time while also acquiring three element-based skills, something that Piccolo finds suspicious. Now, back to our Hero!_

* * *

**Day 20**

Almost a month of being here and I was getting bored. I ate, trained my skills, made a zombie dungeon to raise my Bladed Weapon Mastery skill. That was my life for the past three days. I had four more days until the dungeon reopened and even then, with the level of my skills it wouldn't be too much trouble. I had leveled up all of my skills except for Bladed Weapon Mastery and Hunting to level 10. When Lightning Ball and Fire Bolt reached level 10, I got new subskills for them. Lightning Bolt and Fireball. Both were mere upgrades, though used three times the amount of ki, they inflicted double damage and had a double chance to inflict their status ailment. I also put about 40 Points into my stats to round them out a bit. Oh, and for thinking hard the other day I got a point in both Intelligence and Wisdom.

* * *

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **12

**Hp (Regen): **234 (6 per second) (N/A in combat)

**Kp (Regen): **268 (3.6 per second) (3.6 per minute in combat)

**Strength: **52

**Agility: **47

**Vitality: **47

**Intelligence: **50

**Wisdom: **47

**Luck: **100

**Points: **20

* * *

**Fireball [Lv1]**

**Cost: 25Kp**

**Damage = [Fire Bolt] * 2**

**Chance to burn = (5 + [Skill Level / 5]) %.**

* * *

**Lightning Bolt [Lv1]**

**Cost: 25 Kp**

**Damage = [Lightning Ball] * 2**

**Chance to paralyze = (5 + [Skill Level / 5]) %.**

* * *

"I wonder if something fun is gonna happen today." I muttered as I laid down and stared into the sun.

**Day 21**

So, nothing fun happened yesterday. Today I decided it would be fun if I explored the desert around the Wildlands that Piccolo told me about.

"Brat. We need to talk." I turned around and saw Piccolo floating over my rock, arms crossed. "You've grown too fast."

"Mr. Piccolo, I was hoping you'd show up!" I smiled, 'Company! FINALLY!' I cheered inwardly.

Piccolo grunted, "I'm sure. Now, how did you grow so fast so quickly."

I looked at him in the eyes, "My life became a video game." Then I flew back as he punched me in the jaw. I sat up, rubbing my face, "Mr. Piccolo! That could've killed me! I don't know what happens when I reach 0 HP!" I yelled.

"I don't have time for your games. Explain. Now!" Piccolo said sternly.

I stood up, "I told you. My life is a video game. Or at least, I became like the character in a video game. I have an Inventory screen, I can raise my stats, I _HAVE_ stats. I learn skills by touching scrolls, I can make dungeons with monsters."

"Prove it." Piccolo demanded. "Make a dungeon right now."

I raised a hand, "Dungeon, Create!" I shouted, making the zombie dungeon around us.

Piccolo looked around, stunned, "How… this makes no sense. We're not even on Earth anymore!" he exclaimed.

"We're still on Earth, it's just, well, I don't know, a bad version?" I said. Then I broke the dungeon.

"Is that how you've been getting so strong so fast?" He asked me.

"Well not that dungeon, but the natural dungeon in the forest. It's not ready for another three days though." I responded.

Piccolo grunted, "I guess we'll be starting your training." He said. "What martial arts do you know?"

"Umm, I've been teaching myself how to use a sword." I said, "Other than that I rely on my instincts to fight."

Piccolo nodded, "Well then, we'll start training you in the demon style martial arts."

"Alright." I said.

"First off, show me what you've got." Piccolo slipped into a fighting stance.

"Observe." I muttered, bouncing on my feet and putting my hands up like a boxer I'd seen on television once.

* * *

**Piccolo [Lv20]**

**-Martial Artist [Demon Style]**

**-Demon King (Title)**

**Max Hp: 1125 | KP: 538**

**Armor: 50**

* * *

"Mr. Piccolo, did you know that under the right circumstances I can blow you away with a single attack?" I asked, bouncing on my toes.

"Brat did you know that I can kill you without blinking. Under any circumstance." Piccolo growled.

"Sorry." I said quickly. Then his knee was in my stomach. I flew back, skidding across the ground.

**{Due to [Spar] mode activating, when HP reaches 0 you will be knocked unconscious with no chance of death}**

"Well that's useful." I grunted as I stood up. Piccolo was on me again, this time I blocked and tried to retaliate with a kick of my own but was shocked when Piccolo jumped away and whipped his arm at me. It extended nearly ten feet to grab me by the head. It retracted while holding on to me and I was sent flying behind Piccolo, slamming into a rock spire and blacking out.

**Day 22**

Piccolo beat me again today. I wish I could take a break and visit my mom.

**Day 23**

As Piccolo was beating me today, I got a new Occupation, Martial Artist. It increased the rate that I got stat boosts from training in martial arts.

I also got my first boost from training today. My Vitality went up by 2 from being beat up by the angry green demon.

**Day 24**

A window popped up while I was training today. I guess I finally learnt the Demon Style martial arts. Oh, and Piccolo beat me up again.

**Month 1 + Day 4**

I got the Unarmed Mastery feature, which increased my damage without a weapon by 10% per skill level.

* * *

**Unarmed Mastery [Lv1]**

**Increases damage done with punches, kicks, and the like by 10% (+10% per Skill Level).**

* * *

**Month 2 + Day 10**

Unarmed Mastery reached level 50 and earned me a subskill.

* * *

**Unarmed Mastery [Lv50]**

**Increases damage done with punches, kicks, and the like by 600%**

* * *

**{Skill Obtained}**

**Path of the Warrior [Lv1]**

**Adds [(Agility/2)] to any melee attack using Strength and adds [(Strength/2)] to any melee attack using Agility.**

* * *

Other than that, my Ki Blast skill had maxed out at level 50. Masenko reached the same level but wasn't maxed out just yet. I raised a few more skills up, lowering their Kp usage.

I managed to knock Piccolo down today. It made him angry and he threw me into a rock spire. It really hurt.

**Month 2 + Day 15**

Halfway through the second month of training Piccolo decided that he wanted me to find a level 30 dungeon. I was only level 15, but I had raised my stats by about 20 each from training, and I had gained 60 points from Zenkai, getting a single point with each beating that knocked me out.

"Umm Mr. Piccolo it doesn't really work that way. I stumbled into the last one by accident, so I don't know what to look for." I said.

Piccolo grumbled under his breath, "Of course you don't." shaking his head he motioned towards the forest, "Show me the lower level dungeon."

I led Piccolo to the Prehistoric Wildlands. The dungeon had gone unused since last time I entered. It really wasn't worth the time to train there when I could raise my stats against Piccolo and learn martial arts as well.

"Can you sense the difference between this place and the rest of the wildlands?" Piccolo asked me.

I shook my head.

He grunted, muttering something about my dad under his breath, "Close your eyes. Feel the ki of everything around you."

I did as he said. I felt Piccolo's energy beside me. It was refined and strong, but not evil feeling. I felt a pack of black wolves nearing us, but they wouldn't attack. Then I felt the dungeon. Unlike the natural rhythm of the forest it was pulsating. I opened my eyes, "It's pulsing, with an energy similar to mine!" I exclaimed. I was affecting the planet just by existing with this power! "That's why some of the wolves I hunted burst into particles and some didn't, my power created some of the wolves!"

Piccolo nodded, "It seems like your ability is tied to the fabric of the planet itself. Perhaps Kami will have some answers for you. After we defeat the Saiyans." He said. "But now, use your ki sensing and find a dungeon level 30 minimum. You said I'm level 22 and you're 15. It shouldn't be a problem for us."

I nodded and closed my eyes, looking for an energy similar to mine. I found one to the North and one to the South. "There's two of them. One North and one South." I told Piccolo.

* * *

**{Skill Obtained}**

**Ki Sensing [Lv1]**

**Cost: 0**

**You can sense ki. Raising this Skill Level will increase your passive ki perception.**

* * *

I ignored the message. It may come in handy but right now I needed to work on my battle skills.

"Which seems stronger?" Piccolo asked me.

"Umm, South but it's a lot further away as well." I said.

Piccolo smiled, "Well get marching. I'll meet you there." And with that he took off.

"Mr. Piccolo! Wait up!" I yelled, running after him, though he was much quicker. "Flash Step!" I shouted, using my skill to jump 250 feet forwards. I kept going, using Flash Step repeatedly.

I arrived only a few minutes after Piccolo. The area was all desert, except for one small oasis.

"Not bad kid." He said, "Now open this dungeon up."

I walked into the dungeon, Piccolo didn't follow, "Don't die!"

**{Welcome to the Natural Dungeon, {Pharaoh's Tomb} [Recommended Level: 25]}**

**{Defeat the boss to exit.}**

"I should have expected that." I frowned. Without Piccolo this would probably be pretty hard.

I took my katana from my inventory and attached it to my hip. While my fists were stronger, I was hoping to raise my Bladed Weapon Mastery up to the same level as my Unarmed Mastery. And I just liked using my sword.

I looked around. The oasis was behind me, along with a barrier preventing me from leaving. Ahead there was nothing except sand, and in the far distance a tall white spike. "Guess that's where I'm heading." I said, starting to jog.

Half an hour later I was huffing. It was too hot to run in this place. Luckily goodberries, of which I had nearly 6,000 in my inventory, were very juicy and a handful of them could hydrate me a little bit.

I felt a weird tingle on the back of my neck but decided it was nothing and continued onwards.

I discovered about thirty feet later that the tingle was probably the sense I had been honing with Piccolo telling me to watch out, as I through the sand, into an underground cavern.

It was bright enough for me to see the large room in the cave. And unfortunately, it was also bright enough that the dozen human sized snakes in the room could see me as well.

* * *

**Sand Viper [Lv20]**

**Max HP: 1500 | KP: 100**

**Armor: 0**

**Massive snakes that inhabit the Pharaoh's deserts. Extremely venomous. They rattle their tails before striking.**

* * *

I was surrounded by twelve snakes that were twice as long as I was tall. But I wasn't worried. These guys were nothing compared to dinosaurs that were half of their level. "Ki Blade: Wave!" I shouted, swinging my sword in a wide arc. The blue wave flew from my blade and bisected three of the snakes, with the other three avoiding it.

**{Sand Viper; Weakness discovered. Slashing Attacks deal 2X damage}**

**{Observe now shows the Weakness of enemies}**

"Well then, you guys aren't gonna be much of a problem." I grinned and charged a snake, "Power Strike!" the serpent stood no chance and was cut down the middle. I used Flash Step to get away as the remaining 8 snakes all pounced at my previous position. "Ki Blade: Wave!" I shouted, the wave bisecting the snakes. "Well that was easy." I smirked.

**{Sand Viper X12 have been slain! Gohan will be awarded with 3600Xp!}**

"Not bad, that's about 10%." I smiled. My loot consisted of a dagger and twelve health potions. "If only I had someone to help me in fights so I could use these." I frowned as I put the potions in my inventory.

* * *

**Jade Dagger [Rare]**

**Damage = 13+Agility**

**[Bladed Weapon Mastery] and [Path of the Warrior] skills both affect this weapons damage.**

**30% chance to inflict poison upon cutting opponent.**

* * *

I tossed it into my inventory. It wasn't anything special. I decided to explore the caves more, maybe there would be more snakes.

I was correct. Walking through the tunnels in the direction of the white pillar in the distance I found a literal snake pit in the cave. There was an open area about 300 feet in diameter with a 20-foot pit dug in the middle, with about 1/3 of the room being taken up by this pit. I shook my head, "There's like, 100 snakes in there. That's enough Xp to level up and have a bunch left over!" I grinned. The snakes couldn't get out of the pit. They were trying. "Super Masenko!" I shouted, jumping above the pit and blasting downwards. The yellow beam tore through the snakes like paper. Unfortunately, I only got about 20 snakes, leaving around 80 left in the pit, which now had its own large pit in the center.

**[Gohan: HP: 359/359 | KP: 373/433]**

I could use Super Masenko another 6 times before I ran out of ki and had to wait for it to regen. If I didn't take all the snakes out it would be a pain waiting for that with a measly 7.5 ki per minute regen in combat. Of course, I could lure the snakes and take them out one by one, but that would take forever. "Guess I'm just gonna keep blasting." I shrugged. I jumped above the pit again and aimed at the largest group of snakes, blasting them away. I did it another five times and my ki was spent. There were about 10 snakes left so I hopped down into the pit and slashed away.

"Well, that was interesting."

**{Sand Viper X97 have been slain! Gohan will be awarded with 29100Xp!}**

**{Level Up! Strength, Agility, and Vitality have increased by 3! Intelligence and Wisdom have increased by 1!}**

My loot was another 3 Jade Daggers and 50 Health Potions. "Are potions common drops from these guys?" I asked myself, the shrugged it off. "I'll find a use for them later."

I continued through the path. Unfortunately, I didn't find any more snakes. I did find scorpions though.

* * *

**Death Stinger [Lv20]**

**Max HP: 1000 | KP: 1000**

**Armor: 100**

**A massive scorpion that inhabits the Pharaoh's deserts. Its tail is extremely venomous, and its claws can shatter stone.**

**Weakness: Blunt Damage, Fire**

**Resistance: Slashing or Piercing Damage, Earth.**

* * *

I sighed and sheathed my sword. I didn't want to get poisoned today. I slipped into the Demon Style second position -with one arm in front of me, parallel to my legs, and one arm behind me, perpendicular to my legs- and waited.

The scorpion scuttled towards me. I jumped over it and lashed out at its tail, breaking the appendage clean off and nearly killing it.

"Huh, I didn't realise how strong my strikes were." I said, going in for a second attack only to feel a sharp sting as soon as I landed my hit. The scorpion evaporated and I hit the ground.

**{You have been poisoned. [Vit/10] Hp will be taken every two seconds for thirty seconds. Health Regen will be paused for 48 hours.}**

I turned around and glared at the five scorpions that were scuttling away from me. "Fireball!" I tossed the balls of flame at the scorpions, quickly sending out 10 fireballs, utterly destroying the scorpions. I felt the poison drain away my health for the next half a minute and I roared in pain, managing to take out a health potion and sip it twice, recovering my hp.

**{Death Stinger X6 have been slain! Gohan will be awarded with 1500Xp!}**

I looked around for any loot but found none. "Well that sucks." I frowned and continued on the path, paying attention to every little sound.

I went through the cave without too much more trouble. I healed any damage I took with potions. I ended up killing 20 more snakes and 30 more scorpions before finding a flight of stairs.

I walked up the stairs and hid my face. Man was the sun ever bright after being below ground for who knows how long? I looked up and saw the towering… tower? "Observe?"

* * *

**Pharaoh's Obelisk**

**HP: 1000000**

**-Religious Structure**

**-Requires [Crafting] skill Lvl1000 to recreate.**

**-Grants [Pharaoh's Blessing] upon chosen believers.**

* * *

I pressed on **[Pharaoh's Blessing]**

* * *

**Pharaoh's Blessing**

**-Gifted Feature**

**-Legendary Feature**

**Grants power to those gifted with the feature. The feature can be taken away at the gifter's discretion. **

**If The Gamer were to obtain this feature it would grant him [+50 Strength] [+50 Agility] [+50 Vitality] [+50 Wisdom] [Immunity to Heat] but would place The Gamer under full control of 'Pharaoh Set'**

* * *

"Well then." I said, "I'm not going to try getting that blessing." I walked by it and was shocked to see a village. It was small, probably only housing a hundred people max but there was a large temple on the far side. I saw people walking up the temple stairs with large sacs and leaving with nothing but a smile on their face. "I guess they all have the Pharaoh's Blessing feature now. They'll be strong if I have to fight them. But can I fight them? I haven't fought a human before…" I shook my head; they weren't real people. They were simply something my power made on its own to help me grow.

I used Flash Step and appeared behind one of the houses, leaving a trail of sand in my wake.

"Is that a Sand Wraith?" I heard a woman ask.

"Guard! There's a Sand Wraith here!" A man shouted.

A minutes later a man wearing a black, canine-like mask and ceremonial red armor rounded the corner and looked at me. "You are no Sand Wraith. You are a trespasser!" he raised his curved blade and swung at me.

* * *

**Pharaoh's Guard [Lv23]**

**Max HP: 1000 | Kp: 500**

**Armor: 70**

**Resistance: Earth, Wind**

**A low-level guard in Pharaoh Set's army. Usually stationed in villages. Their Kopesh swords are dangerous.**

* * *

I managed to draw my katana and block the attack, rolling back to give myself room.

"Your blood will feed our crops, for the glory of Pharaoh Set!" The guard charged me, swinging his blade wildly. I blocked most of his attacks but was cut a few times. I ducked under on particularly wild swing and swept his legs out from under him, stabbing down on his chest with a shout of, "Power Strike!" he exploded into particles and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned around and saw two more guards.

"Well, come on!" I shouted, readying my katana. Both guards -identical to the last one- charged and began slashing at me. I didn't fair nearly as well against two and took five hits before I stabbed one through the chest and Flash Stepped away. My Hp was at 6.41% after those hits. That damn poison after effect was making this dungeon ridiculously hard.

My Potential Unrelenting feature kicked in, but even then, I would die if I took two more attacks. I charged forwards and slashed, but the guard spun around my sword and struck at my back. I had 7 health left! I spun around and pointed a hand forwards, "Fireball!" I shouted. The ball of fire engulfed the guard long enough for me to Flash Step behind him, "Power Strike!" and stab him through the chest.

**{Pharaoh's Guard X3 have been defeated! Gohan will be awarded with 1500Xp!}**

I chugged a full healing potion and ate 53 goodberries to refill my health. "I should boost my Vitality." I muttered. "Stats."

* * *

**Name: **Son Gohan

**Occupation: **The Gamer

**Level: **15

**Hp (Regen): **382 (9.5 per second) (N/A in combat) **[Locked for 48 hours]**

**Kp (Regen): **447 (7.6 per second) (7.6 per minute in combat)

**Strength: **84 - 100 (-16 points)

**Agility: **79

**Vitality: **68 - 100 (-32 points)

**Intelligence: **69 - 80 (-11 points)

**Wisdom: **66

**Luck: **100

**Points: **100 - 41

* * *

I put 16 points in Strength raising it to 100, 32 in Vitality also boosting it to 100, then 11 in Intelligence raising it to 80. I had 41 points left but decided that I could use those later.

My Hp skyrocketed. It was 542 now, and, once I could regen Hp again, it regened at 13 per second. Of course, my Ki rose as well, going up to 549.

**{Racial Feature; [Zenkai] has activated. 20 points awarded to Gohan}**

"I almost forgot about that." I said, sheathing my sword and continuing towards the temple while staying hidden from villagers. I used a flurry of Flash Steps to make it seem like there was a storm of those Sand Wraith things that the villagers were making a fuss about. It sent the remaining 15 guards into a frenzy as they tried to find the creatures.

I put my katana away and took out one of my Veloci-talons and one of my Jade Daggers. I held them both in a reverse grip and hid, waiting for a guard to walk by, then I struck. I leapt out and used the talon to cut through the armor and the Jade Dagger to stab into the base of their neck, killing them instantly. They dissipated, leaving nothing but a mask behind. I stashed it in my inventory and used Flash Step to get the attention of another guard, who I used the same strategy to take out.

* * *

**{Skill Obtained}**

**Assassination [Lv1]**

**-Passive**

**[Skill Level * 10] % chance to remain hidden after an assassination.**

**[Skill Level] % chance to instantly kill with a [Back Stab].**

* * *

**{Skill Obtained}**

**Back Stab [Lv1]**

**Cost: 10Kp**

**-Can only be used while using Dagger or Short sword.**

**Deal 300% Damage with a stab to the back, ignoring any armor.**

* * *

Not bad. I still had 13 guards left to kill. With a few more Flash Steps I got a guard to follow me to the side of a house, where I drove a dagger through his head with Back Stab. I successfully assassinated nine other guards the same way, leaving only three more. And they were suspicious, staying together in a tight group. There were two guards who came down from the temple to help them, forming a group of five.

* * *

**Pharaoh's Royal Guard [Lv25]**

**Max HP: 2000 | KP: 1500**

**Armor: 100**

**Resistance: Piercing, Fire, Earth, Wind.**

**Members of the elite squad of Pharaoh Set's army. Each one is skilled enough to take four basic guards on in a fight without a scratch.**

* * *

The elite guards had spears and swords, with a shield attached to their armor. Other than the weapons however they looked exactly like the regular guards.

I Flash Stepped, using Back Stab at the same time, killing one of the village guards instantly. I followed up by slashing at one of the elites, but he deflected my dagger. I jumped back and threw the dagger into the chest of another village guard, quickly activating and deactivating Ki Reinforcement to make sure it killed him. I pulled my other two talons out of my inventory and threw one at the remaining village guard, using Flash Step to appear behind him. He blocked the dagger with his sword but couldn't do anything as I used Back Stab to end his life.

Then I was stabbed by two spears and watched my hp drop by 116. I jumped away and swapped my dagger for my katana.

I slashed one of the spears in half easily but was stabbed by the other. I grabbed the spear that stabbed me and snapped it in half. Then I stepped in closer to the guard who stabbed me and slashed him with a Power Strike, ending his existence. I ducked under a slash aimed at my neck and slashed the final guard at the knee, taking his leg out. I followed up by standing up, bringing my blade across the guard's chest. I finished the fight by cocking my fist back and punching through the guard's head.

I looked up the temple stairs and grinned, this might be fun. I walked up to the steps and instantly fell to my knees, clutching my head.

**{Pharaoh Set is attempting to bestow his blessing upon you}**

* * *

_And that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed. I tried out something different with the formatting this time so let me know if you like it, if you do I'll go back and change the other chapters so that they match, if not I'll fix this one. As always is you have any questions, comments, or ideas feel free to let me know in a review or a PM. I try to respond to all of them._


	6. REWRITE NEWS

**Tl;dr I will be deleting the story and uploading my refined version soon**

Hello all! I apologize for leaving all the fans of this story hanging for so long. I haven't had internet access in a while and lost my old computer where all my data was stored so unfortunately I had to stop writing. I have a new computer now and have been slowly working on updates but because my workplace has shut down for a while because of this virus I decided to dedicate some more time to this project.

I have rewritten the first chapter but not much has changed. I don't plan on replacing any of the existing chapters until I've rewritten the story to that point but I do want to reach out and ask for some help with figuring out how to implement power levels accurate to the series with the gamer stats. If you have any ideas or anything please PM me and we can talk about them. I originally wasn't planning on adding them in but I've recieved a lot of requests for it and wanna do my best to please all of you who support this story.


End file.
